


This Is Not Your Mother's Zipless Fuck

by AvaRosier



Series: The Island of Misfit WIPs [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(we're just gonna pretend those airplane bathrooms aren't nasty af)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not Your Mother's Zipless Fuck

“ _47…49…51..._ ”

Lexa was absorbed in  _The Meditations of Marcus Aurelius_  when a low, feminine voice broke through the general hubub of the boarding passengers. She tore her eyes from the text in front of her and took in the woman standing in the aisle. She was blonde, fresh-faced, and her curves were draped in a black sundress.  It was the bright blue eyes that pulled her in, though. Lexa dropped her gaze from the row numbers on the overhead bins and met hers.

It was probably a very concerning thing to feel like the air had rushed out of the compartment when the blonde woman smiled down at her.  "Hi," she introduced herself, sliding her sunglasses into the vee of her dress before reaching down for her carry-on bag.

"Hey," she said, feeling like a moron. "51A?"

“Yep, looks like you’re stuck with me for the next half-day.” Well, Lexa wasn't going to complain. Her new seat-mate started heaving her carry-on luggage up into the overhead compartment, but she must have been a little overzealous buying souvenirs for her friends and family because she could barely get the thing past shoulder-level. Lexa hid a smile and decided to help her out. 

“Here, let me do it before you drop that on somebody's head.” She swung out of the row and smoothly lifted the purple suitcase, depositing it into the empty space next to her backpack. 

“Thanks. I’m headed for med school this fall; I don’t think murdering a man with my luggage would look good on my CV.” The blonde joked. The balding man sitting directly in front of her seat shot her a wary glare.  Lexa shrugged.

"It's nothing." 

Lexa couldn't avoid brushing past the other woman on the way back to her seat and when another set of breasts pressed against hers, she tried hers best to not go there. "I'm Lexa Heidlin, by the way," she introduced himself after she buckled herself back in, sticking her hand out. 

“Clarke Griffin.” Her hand seemed tinier in Lexa's, but strong as it closed around her palm and gave Lexa two decisive pumps.

Theirs was the last group to board, and the flight was already running a bit late, so the  _ding_  that prefaced the loudspeaker system interrupted any further conversation. “ _Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Flight UA8897 to Los Angeles…_ ” They half-listened to the usual safety lecture, alternating between English and Japanese, which played as a video on the screen on the back of the seats in front of them. It cut out, and in the sudden silence of the airplane, Lexa was gratified when Clarke struck up a conversation with her again.

“How long were you in Japan?” She asked as their plane began to taxi towards the runway.

“Japan? Only a few days. I was visiting with my friend Anya's family in Nepal before I took a week in Vietnam for fun.” Clarke gasped, and while she wasn't as expressive as some other women Lexa knew, she could see Clarke was excited.

“Vietnam, too? I took two and a half weeks vacation and went to South Korea, then Vietnam, before ending my trip here in Japan.” She told her.

“Really? What’d you do in South Korea?” Lexa asked curiously.

“Eat.” Clarke said honestly. That earned a bark of laughter. she couldn't blame Clarke, she felt like she had a perpetual food baby after all the food Anya's family had practically shoveled into her mouth. Conversation petered off as the plane began to accelerate and lift off from the ground.

 

Clarke had taken many plane trips over the years and  _now_  destiny saw fit to grace her with an attractive and interesting seatmate? This Lexa Heidlin had killer cheekbones, a waterfall of light brown hair that fell over one shoulder, a well-toned body, and a quiet sense of competence to her movements that intrigued her. …Clarke wasn’t very flirtatious, being much too straightforward by nature, but she could enjoy being inches away from her for several hours.

“Do you live in California?” She asked forty-five minutes later as she sipped her tomato juice. Lexa shook her head.

“Nah, in a little place called Staunton, Virginia.” Clarke's eyes widened and she twisted in her seat to face her.

“Are you kidding me? I live in Alexandria.” 

Lexa's eyebrows rose, and Clarke realized it might have been a mistake to change position like this because she was enjoying the sight before her too much. “I’ve heard the term ‘ _small world_ ,’ but on an overseas flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles that’s ridiculous.”

Over the next few hours, they chatted about virtually everything under the sun, it seemed. Clarke found out Lexa had a younger brother, Aden, and that she worked as the campaign manager for a local politician. Clarke talked about the program she was going to do and they compared notes on their trips. Clarke might have focused a little more on the food than anything else, but that was hardly a bad thing.

She couldn’t lie, she was experiencing all the classic signs of attraction: her breaths were coming quicker, indicating that her brain must have been releasing dopamine; the interior of the plane was cool, yet she felt flushed. She was sure that when Lexa looked at her, she would be able to see dilated pupils.

She could barely make out the green of Lexa's eyes, as well.

Clarke had been single for nearly a year, having been too busy with her final semesters of college to put much effort into dating. Not even to get laid, sadly. It had been just her and her battery-operated boyfriend (both editions, since she wore them out fairly quickly thanks to the stress) ever since she broke up with her last real boyfriend, a NatSci major who had been dismissive of her opinions one too many times, so she had cut him loose.

But she had graduated two months ago and she had just spent an amazing two weeks travelling mostly on her own. All the pressures of the past few years seemed to have melted away and she felt…well,  _free_.  So, why not make a move on this Lexa Heidlin? She could be a little bolder than usual for once. 

After dinner had been served, consumed, and the trash collected, the lights began to dim so passengers could begin to wind down and get some sleep.  The flight was barely half-full and consequently, there was only half the staff working it. Clarke unfolded her thin blue blanket over her lap and started tapping the buttons on her video screen looking for a movie to watch.

Next to her, Lexa stretched hers legs out, spreading them fairly wide in the cramped row. When she encroached in Clarke's personal space, she felt Lexa's knee jerk and begin to retreat in silent apology. Clarke let the line of her thigh rest against Lexa's reassuringly, the warm pressure and roughened material of her black jeans which scraped against the exposed skin of Clarke's knee only serving to make her acutely aware of Lexa's presence.  Glancing to the side, she could see Lexa's eyes becoming increasingly hooded, her nostrils flaring with desire. Those long fingers of hers were having trouble hitting the right buttons on her television screen. The low bloom of arousal began to unfurl in her body and Clarke studiously kept her attention on the screen before her even as she saw Lexa turn to glance curiously at her from out the corner of her eye.

 

 

Minutes later, Lexa felt a tug on her blanket and when she glanced downwards she saw movement underneath it. Smooth fingers brushed over her knuckles, creating sudden racing tingles. Lexa sighed and opened her hand so that Clarke could entwine their fingers. But she didn't stop there; Clarke started to lazily caress the tips of hers fingers along the underside of Lexa's, tracing abstract patterns over her palm. 

Her eyelids were drifting shut at the utterly erotic sensation. She responded in kind, noticing with a sharp sense of pride the way Clarke's stomach rapidly rose and fell from the effect she was having on her. Lexa was aware that years of sports and the cello had given her near-permanent calluses on her fingertips. She had known the hands were an erogenous zone, but she'd never had foreplay quite like this. They were on a plane, and very limited in what they could get away with, yet she didn't want to stop. Costia had left nearly a year ago and Lexa hadn't indulged in anything more than the occasional one-night stand, too unwilling to be devastated like that again. This? She didn't want to stop this, didn't think she had the strength of will to deny Clarke.

Lexa didn't have the faintest idea what was happening in  _The Avengers 3;_ she could hear explosions through the earbuds, but the rest of hers brain was entirely focused on the soft hand in hers that was teasing all the nerve endings in her palm into awareness. She was so turned on and it seemed all the blood in hers body was rushing towards her clit. Lexa desperately wanted to lean over and kiss Clarke; to tug her into Lexa's lap where she could run her hands properly over those softer curves. To swallow the noises she would make.

But she couldn’t.

Clarke's hand left hers and moved further under the blanket until it came to a rest on her clothed knee. That was when Lexa realized that Clarke wasn't as constrained by their present circumstances as Lexa was. And then the woman had the gall to raise one eyebrow at her- there was even a hint of a smirk on her lips.  Lexa trembled with anticipation and answered the unspoken challenge and unsnapped her jeans, sliding the zipper down. Clarke wasted no time slipping her hand inside. Her panties were already damp with arousal and she bucked against Clarke's questing fingers.  She felt unbearably warm as Clarke ran a finger gently down the seam, parting her lips. Lexa had tensed at the first contact, but now she relaxed and let her legs fall open further.  Just touching her like this was enough to get Clarke's fingers slicked up and Lexa watched as she had to bite back a groan. Were her cheeks red? Lexa felt like her cheeks were scarlet. 

She moved her left hand onto Clarke's thigh and squeezed hard. Clarke only smiled smugly and pulled back enough to gently rub her clit. Lexa jerked as if she had received an electroshock and struggled to control her facial expressions as Clarke watched her intently.  Her eyes had drifted shut and her mouth had fallen open to accommodate the panting breaths that were making her chest rise and fall rapidly. Lexa almost thought she'd give it away and make a loud noise, but her orgasm, when it crested over her body, was quiet save for the deep breaths she used to ride her way through it.  She trembled in her seat, her hips shamelessly canting against Clarke's fingers.

After a minute or two of her calming down, Clarke finally removed her hand from between Lexa's legs. Now, Lexa knew how she wanted to reciprocate, but she also knew that sliding to her knees in front of Clarke might increase their chances  of being caught by the attendants who were dealing with a few concerned passengers towards the middle who couldn’t seem to get their fans to work. 

But there was one other option they could take.

Lexa did her jeans back up and flung her blanket away. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Follow me in a minute?" 

Clarke only arched her eyebrow, "like I'm going to say no to that."

The bathroom was right behind them, unoccupied for the time being. There wasn't a line, so hopefully nobody would be standing outside waiting when they were...when they were done. Was there a fine for being caught fucking in an airplane bathroom? Lexa wondered.

 

 

 

Clarke's heard of the 'mile-high club', of course. It's not exactly a current concept, but she's also watched vintage porn and she has an idea of what it entailed. There, it has to have been a minute already. She unbuckled herself and slid as noiselessly as possible out of her seat. Nobody was paying her any mind, all the better. Clarke knocked on the bathroom door and it folded open, revealing Lexa standing there with an intense, all-consuming look in her eyes that made her knees weak with want. Clarke was wet already and she just wanted to be fucked, and fucked hard.

"Come here." Lexa said.

And so Clarke did.

Clarke found herself backed up against the tiny shelf and encouraged to lift her bottom up over the sink. In the bright fluorescent lighting, she could make out the naked hunger in Lexa’s eyes as she crowded her right up against the mirror, inserting herself between her legs.  Time was of the essence, so Lexa made perfunctory work of pushing up Clarke's dress and lowering her panties down her thighs then off her legs. Clarke couldn’t help shivering and licking her lips at the sight of those long, graceful fingers as they pressed her thighs apart.

On some level, she couldn't believe she was doing this, but it felt so good. Exhilarating.

No words passed between them as Clarke hiked her dress further up around her waist and reached out for Lexa.  She stepped into her embrace and Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's hips, moaning softly when one of those impossibly long fingers tested her wetness and lightly rubbed her clit. This close, Lexa smelled so intoxicating. Clarke raised Lexa's face to hers and captured her lips in a kiss.

Good thing she did, because when Lexa slid two fingers up into her and cupped Clarke with the palm of her hand, Clarke began to snap her hips against it, vocalizing her approval loudly. And then she was watching Lexa watch her; she moved her hips in counterpoint to Lexa's fingers until there was just the sound of wet flesh. Everything in her seemed to tighten, as if she was coiled tension in a spring that was about to release. Lexa's lips drifted over her forehead, her cheekbone, her temple, all before pressing against her lips as she fingerfucked Clarke in earnest, reaching down with her other hand to thumb at Clarke's needy clit. 

Clarke lifted one foot and braced it against the wall next to the door. The new angle opened her up and meant that every time Lexa thrusted upwards, Clarke was clenching down even harder. She gasped and her eyes flew shut as she focused on the intense maelstrom of pleasure building up inside her. 

Everything snapped and warmth flooded through her as the contractions rippled outwards from her clit. "Lexa," she shuddered, clamping down on her and causing her to lose control of the rhythm of her fingers.

Reminding themselves that there could be people right outside the door, both Lexa cleaned her hands off and Clarke put her clothing to rights. Lexa pushed the door open and peered around. "Coast is clear, I'll go sit down, you can follow in two minutes or something."

"Alright," she nodded, leaning close to give her a lingering, parting kiss before she left.

Four hours before landing, they fell asleep holding each other’s hand. She managed to sleep soundly for several hours, being wrung out by her orgasm. Having amazing sex with a stranger on an international flight was an entirely new experience for Clarke, and she didn’t have the faintest idea what the rule book said to do in this type of situation. Maybe Lexa only saw this as an one-time thing, but Clarke found herself excited by Lexa's sudden presence in her life. 

She returned to her seat shortly before they began their descent, having changed into a white sundress (and new panties, of course). Lexa was lost in thought as she stared out the small round window. Clarke could make out the clouds below them; it had to be late afternoon LA time. When she had settled back into her seat, Lexa turned to her, looking serious.

“Clarke, this might be forward of me, but I’m actually going to stay in LA for the night to get some real sleep in a friend’s apartment. If you wanted, I’m sure you could change your ticket for a later one.” Lexa let the offer hang in the space between them and Clarke's chest tightened with happiness.

She’d have to come up with an excuse for her family and friends. Well, not her friends. Raven, she could tell the truth to. But her parents? Definitely not going to utter the phrase “wild hook-up” to them. She's never done anything like this, but she liked the way the prospect felt.

“Let’s see if I can get my ticket changed first, and then I’m all yours.” A small frisson of anticipation traveled down her spine at the way Lexa’s eyelashes fluttered lower at that statement.

There was always the next flight.

 


End file.
